Unauthorized persons frequently gain fraudulent access to a telecommunications network and thus impose financial loss and other problems on the telecommunications company. International and local calling card fraud creates a significant level of discomfort both to the telecommunications provider as well as the legitimate customer. If the providing company allows a fraudulent call to go through, the customer complains about the billing. On the other hand, if the provider interrupts a suspicious call which turns out to be legitimate, the customer will also disapprove of the intrusion.
Prior systems have attempted to avoid such problems but have been too complex or rigid to operate in complicated telecommunication environments.
An object of the invention is to improve telecommunication fraud monitoring services.
Another object of the invention is to overcome the aforementioned difficulties.